


Ties That Wound

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The logistics of "forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Wound

Miroku, despite appearances, was not a foolish man.

When at last he made up his mind, he sought out Kohaku first, even before her. "Would it be be all right?"

Kohaku, newly remembered to himself, only looked at him blankly with darker eyes than Sango's. "Would what be all right?"

"If I were to marry Sango." Because he was not a foolish man, he knew better than to believe that Sango's bond with him meant more to her than the one with her brother. It would not do to come this close and foil himself by leaving Kohaku out of the equation.

"If you did, what would it make you to me?"

Miroku thought about it for a minute. "Well, my brother, I suppose. Of sorts."

Those eyes, still echoing the blood they'd seen, regarded him quietly for a long minute. Then Kohaku stood and walked past Miroku, pulling the doorway aside to let the sunlight slash across the floor. "Family is forever."

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: numisma  
> Prompt: siblings


End file.
